Part Of Your World
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: What if U think U were meant to be in 1 world but were destined to be in another? U fought against your true self & U ended up losing pieces along the way. The only way 2 get yourself back, is to go into THAT world & get your heart. R both worlds right? Follow Olitz 4 this lifetime journey of love, laughter, & discovery that 2 worlds can collide & have happily ever after in the WH.
1. It WAS Handled

**Okay my darlings here is my latest creation. After the #ScandalS4Premiere I figured this was needed.**

**I know I have a lot of stories going, but "something" tells me you will REALLY like this one. I don't think there is anything like this story on the site for #Olitz. I would tell you what is it going to be about but it would ruin your surprise.**

**I also had some painful writer's block and could not write anything. Believe me I tried. I spoke to a fellow fanfic writer, (**_**KWsGladiator**_**.) She told me to write what was in my head. It didn't matter what it was, just sit down and type. So this is what happened and this new story was the result. **

_**(So blame #Mo. But not too much cuz I love her too much. And you may want to thank her by the end of the next chapter instead.)**_

**So enjoy and getting ready for a #KickPumpkin Ride. Leave me #PumpkinSeeds if you want more. Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 1: This WAS Handled…**

**1 year into Fitz's First Term:**

Cyrus is sitting in his Chief of Staff's office and going through the morning's papers and headlines. He reads the morning editions, making sure he is aware of everything before he makes it down to the Oval to see the President. After scanning five newspapers he calls his secretary into his office, and she informs him of his schedule for the rest of the day.

As his secretary leaves, James his husband, arrives in his office. They met on the campaign trial and were married the weekend after Fitz won the election. Fitz had previously made the decision to appoint James as his Press Secretary, prior to his relationship with Cyrus. When he of course found out, he was happy for them both, and insisted that he did not want to change his mind.

Cyrus walks up to him, and kisses him quickly, "Hi honey, I thought I wasn't seeing you until later."

"I know. But I wanted to give you a heads up on something that I heard was going around the Press Room. Since I am the Communications Director, I thought you would like to know," James voiced with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well what is it James. I have a meeting with the President soon."

"I know we vowed no secrets between us right," James asked. "You kept your promise to me right?"

"Of course I did honey. Unless it's a matter of national security," Cy reminded him. "But we also don't try to bring our work home with us. What's up?"

"When you met the President, he told you everything about himself right. You've known him the longest. Before he was Governor of California. You ran his first campaign," James asked. Cyrus agreed. "And in his second term he ran for the Presidency and here we are, right?"

"Yes James. What's going on?"

"Well I was going by the Press Room and one of the reporters, who likes to give me heads up, pulled me to the side. He likes President Grant and showed me something on in this folder," James hands him the folder and watches his husband's facial expression. It shows confusion and Cy places it on his desk.

"I know this already James. The President has never talked about this part of his personal life with me. He REFUSES to talk about it. It's a done deal why. He didn't hide it during the election," his voice trails off.

James reaches over him and opens the folder. "Okay honey then explain this."

Cyrus looks down and realizes what he is now talking about. "Holy Mother of God. For Frick's sake," Cyrus begins pacing. "You know what this means James."

"Yes," he answers. "Look I can only keep this quiet for so long. The Press is going to find out and you best get to him before he decides to do something unwise."

"Oh hell," and Cyrus then takes the folder of his desk and runs to Fitz in the Oval.

/

"Excuse me," Cyrus yells. "Get out of my way."

Cyrus is running down the hallway to the West Wing in such a hurry that he needs to catch the President before he makes his press conference. He ran past his secretaries, not allowing them to announce his arrival. "No Time," Cyrus boomed and without knocking ran into the Oval Office. He walked in to see Fitz at his desk, reading over his statement.

Fitz looks up hearing Cyrus come and not so gently close the door. "Cy are you all right?" He puts his pen down and stands. He then walks to the other side of his desk and leans against it. "Cyrus what's going on? You look like someone just walked on your grave."

"Sir," Cy is not even sure where to begin.

"Is James driving you crazy again for a scoop," Fitz teases, because he knows how James can be.

"No Sir that's not it. I'm thinking it's best if you wait to propose. I know you don't want to but I think it's wise," Cyrus hurries out.

"Why? WE waited the correct amount of time we are in a stable relationship. The Nation expects it. Some light 'spoilers' have been leaked; my approval ratings have gone up. So what is going on? Today is supposed to be good day."

Cyrus looked up and asked, "Before I tell you what James divulged to me this morning Mr. President, I need a drink." Fitz gets up and hands him a bottle of cold water. "Sir I need stronger than that; scotch on the rocks please."

"Cyrus," Fitz responds shocked. "You don't drink NOR like scotch. And it's only a little after nine in the morning. My fiancée-to-be will be here in about an hour for us to go on our weekend of love. It's time Cy. I'm ready for this."

Cyrus gets up and pours himself a scotch on the rocks. He takes a swig and turns back to Fitz. "Do you remember when you decided to run for this office I asked you if you had any skeletons in your closet I needed to be aware of?" Fitz nods and verbally agrees. "Do remember I asked you about ex's and if there was any that could come back and haunt you professionally and personally."

"Yes Cyrus. I told you that I HAD NOT dated anyone in sometime. You thought me dating while running for office would bad for my campaign. So I ran alone, without a significant other, children, etc. Heck the only women around me where my mom and sister. What's going on?"

"I thought I knew how to tell you this Sir, but I am still shocked by it myself," Cyrus was still so baffled by the news that he could not bring himself to say it yet to not only his boss, but to his friend. Cyrus and Fitz had known each other for a long time, and he assumed that he knew every detail about his life.

"Shocked by what Cy," Fitz sat down and took the shaking tumbler out of his hand. "You know I was going to propose to her this weekend. I dated other career woman, and she's the perfect fit. We been together for a while now. The press have seen us on numerous public dates, and she's been here to the White House, so what is going on?"

"Mr. President, you cannot go on your weekend of love. We have to handle this first," Cyrus said, handing him a black folder.

"What do you mean I can't go? Handle what," Fitz asked but Cyrus looked down and Fitz opened the folder. "Okay it's a marriage license," not looking at the anything else yet.

"Look at it more closely Mr. President," Cy insisted.

"Yes so," Fitz examined it. "The country knows this already. They know I was married once before. I didn't hide this from anyone."

"I know that."

"This was a long time ago Cyrus. You did not know me back then and this was taken cared of 7 years ago."

"Was it now," Cyrus said, getting up, letting his frustration level begin to escalate.

"Yes," Fitz's answer was short and sweet, not leaving any room for discussion. "When I ran for this office, I made it clear to you that I was not attached to anyone. That I was married once and that ended in divorce. I don't NOT talk about that part of my life with anyone. I am not about to start now," Fitz sneered, with venom in his voice. "The Press was made aware of that fact when I ran for the Presidency."

"Mr. President," Cyrus got up and handed him the folder. "You better get a closer look. That license was not the only thing that was in there."

"What are you talking about," Fitz looked back inside the folder and at the other piece of paper that was inside. "These are my divorce papers so what. The American People know this already. I did not keep this hidden from them. This is matter of public record."

"Sir, do those divorce papers looked finalized to you?"

Fitz then looked down and dropped the entire folder on the floor. The contents fell all over the rug, making Fitz realize why Cyrus was so upset, when he entered his office. His mouth fell open and he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Cy I…,' he stammered.

"You what," Cyrus began to feel his blood pressure rise.

"I swear I was informed this was handled. I had no idea. I thought…," Fitz tried to explain to but Cyrus bent down and pressed the papers into Fitz's chest, shocking him.

"You thought what," Cyrus shot, and began pacing back and forth, now coming to grips with what was happening.

"Cyrus," Fitz attempted to say more, but was stopped again.

"You THOUGHT you had THIS handled. You told me you had your previous marriage taken cared off. You swore that she would not stand in your way to re-marry, become Governor; then President of this great nation. You didn't think to make sure?"

"I swear, I didn't know. I got word from the court that these papers were there."

"Ah huh. So the question now is…HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW YOU ARE STILL FLIPPING MARRIED," Cyrus screamed out.

"This papers are not real. I am NOT MARRIED Cyrus. She is NOT my wife. I don't want her back." But CY pointed to the seal on them and they were. Fitz ran his hands threw his hair once more but it did no help. He had no idea that this could have happened. How could a mistake been made of this magnitude and he was never informed?

"You didn't get official notification of a divorcee decree. They send those out you know." Cyrus raised his voice more. He was sure people outside the Oval could hear them.

"I must have. If I do it's in the safe at the Ranch. I don't understand. They told me everything went through," Fitz lamented. "She is NOT MY WIFE. She still can't be after all this time. And even if this is true I am indifferent to her."

"Well it turns out she is Sir. Your marriage was not dissolved so LEGALLY you are a married man," Cy pointed out. "When was the last time saw her?"

"I haven't seen her in years. We've had no contact," Fitz was sort of telling the truth.

"Now that's a lie," Cyrus informed him. He tried to usher Fitz over to the fireplace but Fitz jerked his arm away from him. "I know that before you signed the papers you TRIED to see her. And from time to time, you had someone from your Governor's detail check on her. You have not gone yourself…," he explained until he saw Fitz's face. "Sir please tell you haven't contacted her."

"No we vowed after we separated not to. We signed the papers and filed them with the courts. She made it clear that she didn't want me, and I don't want her either," Fitz voiced to his Chief of Staff with a tone of distain. "I moved on. I'm happy."

"You're happy huh," Cy groaned, laying on the couch.

"Yes Cyrus. I am going to propose to someone else. The country thinks we're a good fit."

"Ah huh. Well not to burst your bubble Mr. President but you can't propose. This has to be handled and contained first," he grimaced at that thought. "May God in the Heavens save your soul from your fiancée to be."

"Oh come on," Fitz interjected. "I did everything I was supposed to Cy. So what do we do?"

"First Sir, you can't marry someone else if YOU ARE ALREADY MARRIED. She cannot become your First Lady because you apparently already have one," now Cyrus was laughing. "The country has been wishing for a First Lady for so long. Hell turns out they had one this entire time, and didn't even know. The press is going to have a field day with this."

"This is not funny," Fitz groaned in frustration.

"Funny. This is down-right hysterical. You'll be the laughing stock of the party, and world. I can't wait for the headlines to break. I can see them now;

_President Grant's Missing First Lady._

_ Married Without a First Lady_

Fitz rolled his eyes at his Chief of Staff's antics and news real. "Cy?"

"Well you best get your best speech writers on this Sir, because you have to tell the Country you're STILL A MARRIED man, and you're seeing another woman," he sarcastically announced. "Your approval ratings are going to take a hit. Plus every woman in the country is going to think your some polygamist."

"Come on I honestly didn't know. Get James in here then and we will draft a speech," Fitz then instructed Cyrus.

"And say what exactly," Cy shot back. "Oops sorry America, I currently have a girlfriend, but had to break it off, cuz well get a load of this, I'M ALREADY MARRIED. I wanted to apologize to the American People, to her because I well turns out I have a First Lady."

"CYRUS TAKE A BREATH," Fitz instructed him. He then picked up the old marriage license and divorce papers. He looked down and sure enough, they were never filled with the courts. But why he had no idea. Fitz looked to Cyrus and asked him to check into this before anyone else found out.

Cyrus got up and grabbed everything. He stopped at the door and saw Fitz get up and begin to look out the window. "Sir. I never asked you what happened."

Fitz shot around and looked at him, in a manner that signaled to Cyrus that he did not want to discuss it. "Good it needs to stay that way. And I won't tell you. It's between me and her."

"But it would help if I knew her name. It's blacked out on all the paperwork."

"That's how she wanted it Cyrus. She wanted to pretend we didn't exist; that I didn't exist. We tried to get an annulment, but the Catholic church wouldn't allow it," Fitz said, defeated.

"Mr. President I need her name," Cy asked gently. "Whether you like it or not, YOU and this country have a First Lady. The Head of the Secret Service wants to get her under their protection as soon as possible." Cyrus told him in another breath.

"What," Fitz turned around shocked.

"It's protocol Sir. Since she is legally your wife, and you are the President of the United States, she's the First Lady. Either you tell them WHO she is, or they will find out on their own. Once they do, they are going to bring her here to the White House whether she likes it or not."

"Oh crap," Fitz sat down and placed his head in his knees. "Are you sure that's necessary?"

"Yes Sir," Cyrus pointed out.

"As if she didn't hate my guts all ready," he leaned his head back on the sofa. Fitz closed his eyes momentarily and heard someone come into the Oval. He looked up and saw an agent that was on his detail. He whispered something to Cyrus, who Fitz watched raise his eyes, and take a deep breath.

"The Secret Service knows who she is," Fitz asked, and Cy nodded as the agent went out of the room. "And Head of the Secret Service and the agents would like to meet with you shortly so they know how they are to proceed?"

"Fine. But they do not approach her, unless her name is leaked, or she is in immediate danger. Until then, she stays wherever she is," Fitz instructed, leaving no room for negotiations. "I don't want her here."

"Yes Mr. President."

"She is ONLY to be brought here as a last resort," Fitz voiced with conviction. Cyrus agreed with him, hoping the Press would not discover anything on their own. Fitz smiled. "So, how did they find out her name?"

"The FBI and CIA know everything Sir. I am sure they used some fancy technology," making Fitz laugh. "So are you going to give me the First Lady of the United State's name? I kind of need to know. I have to get a staff put together eventually." Fitz looked at him not pleased. "Whether she's here or not she'll need a staff. So who is Mrs. Grant?"

"You're not going to like this Cyrus," Fitz got up and walked over to his favorite window. He stood there standing a few moments. Cyrus kept pressing him for an answer but Fitz would not answer him right away. Fitz then walked over to his desk and found a compartment only he knew about. The President before him, left a letter on the desk and explained of its location. To anyone not aware of it, it looked like Fitz was just looking through a draw, but he wasn't.

After about a minute, Fitz took out a small black box. In the box was a wedding set; hers. And next to it was his ring that she made for him. He had not looked at in years. He meant to give it back to her, but she no longer wanted it, so he kept it. He picked up both sets, and examined the engravings. The words where still visible.

"Mr. President," Cyrus walked up in front of the desk and saw Fitz examining the rings. "Hers?"

Fitz shut the box quickly. "Yes." He glared at him and then pulled out a small picture of him and his wife. He handed it to Cyrus upside down. "Tell NO ONE Cy. And I need to know that you are on my side no matter what happens."

"Always Sir," he answered without hesitation. "I am on your side."

"And hers if need be," Fitz asked because he had too. He did not want her but right now he had no choice in the matter.

"Yes Mr. President. I'll do whatever needs to be done to protect the Republic and you. We'll figure something out," Cy assured him.

"Good," and then Fitz let go of the photo. He nodded to his Chief of staff, friend, and mentor to turn the photo over. He watched Cy's widen in disbelief and him begin to turn red.

"Seriously," Cyrus muttered.

"Yes," Fitz voiced in equal annoyance. Cy then placed the photo upside down on Fitz's desk and began to pace in circles around the Oval.

"Cy?"

"Cyrus." Fitz gently called his name.

Fitz then got up and walked to where he would come face to face with him. He knew he was brewing for a blow up and was bracing himself for it. "Cy? We can handle this. It's what you just said."

"You married HER!" He screamed at him.

"Yes," Fitz said running his hands back through his curls.

"HER! Where you out of your freaking mind?" Cyrus said going into Fitz's personal space. He looked right into Fitz's eyes and both men eye's mirrored the others emotions.

"At the time, no." Fitz reluctantly admitted.

"Bloody Hell," Cy groaned. "Why the hell for?"

"I thought she was the right person for me," Fitz answered truthfully.

"Obviously you were wrong. Gosh Darn. This is going to be more difficult now Sir. You know that." Cyrus started to say but Lauren knocked on the door.

"Excuse me Sir," Lauren looked at Fitz. "But she's here."

"Thank you," Fitz said. "Please show her in," and as Lauren stepped aside. The woman he was supposed to propose to this weekend, entered. She smiles widely, at Fitz and walks over to his arms. She said Hello to Cyrus and he whispered that they will postpone the weekend, until they can get a handle on things.

Cyrus then exits the room. Fitz and his girlfriend sit down for a talk he was SO not prepared for. "What's wrong," she asks.

"There's something I have to tell you…."

/

**TBC…Happy 1****St**** #ScandalHangoverDay! **

**So…#IshGotGotRealYa'll FITZ IS STILL MARRIED! WTF! And to WHOM! Ha Ha. Not telling. You'll have to wait for that #FirstLadyBomb to drop! #WhatTheHuck! And who's his girlfriend? Nope still not telling. Is your head spinning yet?**

**It's like I always say, sometimes it's good to be #Evil but other times it's better to be #Wicked. In this case...I'm both! **

**Leave me your delicious #PumpkinSeeds if you ARE interested in more. (Just not burnt ones.) **

**Peace, Love and Pumpkins…Me's**

d


	2. Gladiators With Paws

**Okay darlings here is your next chapter. I planned on updating something else but knew I could get this update done in one day. Aren't you all lucky? **

**Now ALL of you are wondering who the wife and girlfriend are. Well read on and see. Leave me #PumpkinSeeds if you want more. ;-)**

**/**

**Chapter 2: "Gladiators With Paws…"**

Fitz's girlfriend, sits next to him on the couch in the Oval Office. She is watching him closely thinking this may be their moment. They had been dating for over a year, and everything had been going smoothly. She and Fitz had not become intimate in their relationship as of it yet. She did not think much about it at first she hoped they could take that next step.

She was of course a "Southern Girl," and was raised to be a proper lady. Her mother raised her not to "just give it away" to anyone, and be careful who she was intimate with. Being from the south she was from "old money" and her parents had high expectations. They had always given her the best and now that she was dating Fitz, they hoped the next step would be for her to become First Lady. She went to the right schools, wore the best clothes and gradually turned herself into the proper woman to be on his arm.

They met at a campaign even when he was running for President. A mutual friend had introduced them. They talked on and off for the entire event and by the end of the evening Fitz mustered up the courage to ask for her number. Fitz waited a few days to call, but once he got up the courage, they easily fell into a conversation. After some talks on the phone for the next month, Fitz decided to finally ask her out.

Since he was the Governor of California, Fitz had her over to the Governor's mansion for dinner, one or twice a week. They after these private dates, Fitz decided to take her out publicly. For each one of their public dates Fitz was a true gentleman, and picked her up at her door. He gave her flowers, token gifts and when she allowed, Fitz paid for the date. He never asked to spend the night even when she asked him a few times.

"I want take this slow. I don't want to rush you into anything," Fitz explained after one of their dates.

"You're not," she insisted, bashfully. But Fitz insisted that he wanted them to wait until the time was right. Now they had been together over a year, and she was hoping they could finally take the next step in their relationship.

As they dated, things became more difficult when he won the Presidency. But once a month they could be seen out in public together, if Fitz's schedule allowed. She came to the White House to see him often and the American people liked her. She did attend an event with him. She was dressed to the nine's, shook hands, and acted the part of the political girlfriend of the President of the United States. Fitz had not had any formal events at the White House his first year in office but this year something was already in the works.

But as she sat their looking at him, she began to wonder what was up. "Fitz what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about this weekend," Fitz told her. "I…um…,"

"Do I finally get to know where I'm going," she sweetly replied. "You've been so secretive."

Fitz lightly smiled. "No it's not that. Look we can't go away this weekend," he finally made himself say.

"I thought your schedule had been cleared. Did something happen," she asked. His girlfriend reached for his hand and squeezed it. Fitz looked at her solemnly and nodded. "Well I can find ways to keep me busy. Let me know when you're free and I'll come by the Residence to see you," she ran her hands on his tie but he pulled away from her. "Fitz what's wrong?"

He got up and stood in front of his desk. "I won't be here this weekend. I have to go down South."

"Is this a working trip," she posed the next question.

"In a way. I have to take care of something. I should be back in a couple of days. I'll do my best to call you when I'm gone," Fitz did his best to explain. His voice was different and she picked up on it.

"What aren't you telling me Fitz," she asked. She stood up and walked up to him. He leaned against his desk and took her hands in his own.

"You have to promise you will not say anything to anyone," Fitz asked her. His voice was shaking and she now knew something was wrong. "I had no idea about any of this. I don't want you to think that I lead you on all this time, and that I don't want to be with you."

"Okay," she meekly answered him. Fitz then picked up the folder he had gotten from Cyrus and handed it to her. She looked at it seeing that he was previously married. "I know you were married Fitz. This is not new to me. You didn't hide this fact from me or anything."

"I know but that is not what this is about," Fitz explained. She asked him why and he pointed to the divorce decree. "I'm still…,"

"You're still what," she asked but when Fitz couldn't answer she figured out and recoiled. "You're still married aren't you Fitz." She backed away from him even further. "Answer me Fitz."

"Yes."

"HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE MARRIED," she screamed out. "Oh my God my family, my reputation, everything," she lamented. "I'm going to be the laughing stock of the Beltway."

"No you won't be. I won't let that happen. I swear I didn't know. This is why Cyrus was in here a few minutes ago. I thought the paperwork was finalized," he explained. "I am not a cheater. I would have never asked you out and get involved with me if I had known. You have to believe me."

She sat on the couch. He began to walk over to her but she stopped him. "No don't touch me." He stopped. Then she realized where he was going this weekend. "You're going to see HER this weekend aren't you," but Fitz didn't say anything. "Aren't you," she asked again, raising her voice.

"Yes."

"Why, can you just send the papers to her, and have her sign them," she pointed out. "There is no reason for you to have to go to her is there."

Fitz let out a breath, "Since she's the First Lady," Fitz felt himself cringe, "she needs to be protected. I have a duty to protect her now."

"A duty," the girlfriend starred at him. "Wait do want her back?"

"No, we have been over for a long time. But I need to see her to find out if she knew about this, and finalize the divorce," Fitz tried to explain, hoping she would understand. "I can only assume she thought we were legally divorced too."

"But what if you see her and begin to fall for her all over again," his girlfriend lamented. "We've been together for a while now and I hoped that we could take things differently. I really wanted us to..well…," she blushed.

Fitz sat down next to her. "I know. Let me handle this mess with her, and once everything is settled then you and I can have our romantic weekend. I promise when I get back things will be normal for us again. This is just a clerical area, and I have Cyrus looking into what happened."

"But what if she won't sign the papers again and decide not go through with it Fitz. What if seeing you, brings back all those old feelings and wants you back. It could happen. I've seen it happen. Ex's run into each other, realize there's something still there, and give it another chance. You could fall head over heels all over again." She whimpered.

"Not going to happen. She made it clear long ago that we were over," Fitz took her hands in his, to offer some comfort.

"Once you tell her she's First Lady, she may not walk away either," she explained to Fitz. "That is not something any woman in their right mind would want to give up."

Fitz shook his head. His "wife," he thought back, never wanted this kind of life. At one time, she did but that all changed. His "wife" soon began to realize that being in "his" world, she called it, was not the place for her. She wanted the simple things, not to be on display 24 – 7 for the country and world to critique her every move.

After the crisis that changed their marriage happened, things drastically changed for them. He never got his wife back, and he lost a part of himself along the way. Maybe going to see her, they could both move on and be happy. It would finally offer some closure for them both. He knew deep down it was needed for him at least.

"She's not most women," Fitz groaned. "She's Southern, head strong, and most of all stubborn. It is either her way, or pick a switch in the back yard," Fitz smiled remembering how she used to be, and began to wonder if she changed at all. He looked at his girlfriend. She saw something in his eyes that made her begin to wonder if he still carried a torch for her all this time.

To put her at ease, Fitz said, "We won't get back together. She's moved on I'm sure and so have I, with you." He moved to sit right next to her. With me," she whispered. "You still want this?"

"Absolutely," Fitz explained. She smiled. They leaned in and gave each other a quick kiss. They agreed to not cool things off but to take a break from going out publicly until the divorce went through. His girlfriend would not say anything to anyone and prayed to keep her man. She waited a long time to be with him and hoped this problem would not get in their way. Fitz then told her goodbye and he went off to put things in motion to settle his divorce and move on with his life. He was taking a trip down South and whether he liked it or not, it had to be done.

**/**

"**Marmalade, Alabama…" (The Next Day)**

As Air Force One touched down Robbins Air Force Base, Alabama, Fitz felt strange coming here after all this time. It had been YEARS since he was last here and it was before he ran for Governor of California. The Air Force personnel rushed to secure his air craft once it touched down and taxied to a nearby hanger big enough to hide it from prying eyes. Once it was inside the hanger, the steps were placed against the aircraft and his door was opened. No press was allowed on this trip, because it was announced he went away for some personal R and R to an undisclosed location.

He looked down beside him and saw his sleeping friend. She had not been with him very long, but could not leave home without her. Fitz began to scratch her head in order for her to wake up. "Rogue, come on, got to wake up. I have to put your leash on and get you out of the plane. You get to ride with me and Uncle Cyrus for a special trip."

The three month old Siberian-Husky puppy woke up and climbed into Fitz's lap. Fitz adopted her from a Siberian Rescue League in DC. Cyrus didn't like the idea at first but turns out, he grew to "put up" with Rogue now. She had bright blue eyes, and brown and white fur; the rarer colors of her breed. When Fitz saw her, he instantly fell in love, and took her home to the White House. Her story made headlines and helped his approval ratings. Since adopting her, he tried to volunteer at the rescue league whenever he has free time.

Rogue definitely made things at the White House interesting with the staff and Secret Service. She liked Tom Stanton, Fitz's top agent, and Fitz's secretary Lauren. His girlfriend, she was gradually warming up too, and she would go to Cyrus now if he called for her. Cyrus entered his office and saw Fitz leashing her up. "Are you seriously bringing that dog on this trip?"

"Yes Cyrus. I am not leaving her here alone with the staff," Fitz insisted picking her up in his arms. "She's coming with me."

"And if she has to pee," Cyrus groaned.

"Don't worry Cy I won't let her go on your suit in the car," Fitz smiled wickedly. "She's been doing pretty well with house breaking."

"Urgh," Cyrus grumbled. "What is it with you and the women in your life? They all love to aggravate me." Fitz smiled and they left his office and headed out Air Force One to the waiting cars.

Fitz approached the Secret service not to bring his motorcade and alert the local police. His motorcade was waiting for him if need be, but he hoped it would on be needed. If anyone knew he was here, it would send alarm bells off around the surrounding area. He was in a dark blue SVU with bullet proof windows. There would also be one SUV in front and behind him for protection different colors and models not to draw attention. He knew his "wife" would not be happy to see him after all this time, and he didn't want to intrude on her life until he had too.

As they drove down the one-lane road, Fitz looked out the window. It had been years since he was here in this area. When Fitz and his "wife" got married they stayed in Alabama for the first year of their marriage. When he decided it was time to run for office, they moved to California. Things were great at first, then into their third year, a happy moment, turned into a heart-breaking one. Fitz blamed her for what happened, but she placed a lot on him as well.

He remembers her words, "You are standing there pointing one finger at me, but just you remember darling, there are three pointing RIGHT back at you. This is not ALL my fault. It is yours too." And now years later, he realizes, especially being back here in this place, she was right. But the way his life turned out, would any he change any of it. He was happy. He became Governor of California without her, and now he's President of the United States.

He had a great girlfriend, the country seemed to like, but was there something missing. He could talk to her, but not the way he needed to. And in a sense he was alone. Yes he could talk to Cyrus, and Andrew Nichols his Vice President. But the one person who knew him best, wanted nothing to do with him. He made the choice to let her go, and never looked back. Why should he start now? He came down here to make sure she was safe, and to get those divorce papers finalized. He planned on proposing when he got back, and nothing was going stand in the way of that plan.

"Cyrus," Fitz spoke first.

"Yes Mr. President."

"Did you contact the judge to help finalize my divorce? I want this handled as soon as the papers are signed and notarized," Fitz voiced with conviction. "I don't believe I'm back here," Fitz then grumbled.

"I left him a message with his wife. She is going to have Patrick call you when he gets back," Cyrus explained. Fitz nodded. "So how far are we from her now?" They were driving for about twenty minutes and Cyrus was growing impatient.

Fitz asked Tom. "About ten minutes out Sir. Her hospital is just over the Vermont-Town County line, in Marmalade."

"Marmalade," Cyrus asked in disbelief. "What the hell do they make here, jam," he sarcastically voiced next.

Then they saw the town's sign:

"_Welcome to Marmalade, Alabama; Where Momma makes the best Jam in three counties_."

Fitz and Cyrus looked at each other. "Seriously Sir," Cyrus bellowed. He was not a 'southern' boy and he felt like the confederate army was about to jump out of the trees any moment and attack the cars. He felt like a fish out of water, unable to breath. He hated everything to do with the South except for votes and some friend foods.

"Her Momma," getting an eye raise from Cy, "did make the best Jam I ever tasted. She always told me the fruit that it almost spoiled, made the best Jam." Cyrus heard something different in his voice. "What?"

"Sir I just never heard you talk 'this way' before," Cyrus pointed out. "You sound," he stopped seeing Fitz's agitation. "I'll stop."

"Wise choice Cy," Fitz agreed. Fitz then remembered what Tom said to him right before his car crossed the town line. "Tom, she has a hospital?"

**/**

"**Gladiators In Paws…"**

Tom turned to face Fitz and Cyrus. "Yes Sir. Apparently the First Lady," seeing Fitz scowl, "I mean Mrs. Grant," then Fitz looking more perturbed, "Sir, I'll stop while I'm ahead," getting a smile from Fitz." She opened a Veterinarian Hospital right down the road. It's been opened now for about four years. She is doing quite well," Tom handed him the folder, on the First Lady.

Fitz widened his eyes in amazement. He handed the folder to Cyrus, not eager to learn anything about her new life "Wow Sir she has done so much. She opened her hospital and is the top Veterinarian in the State. She's won numerous awards for her surgeries and good will towards the community. It also states, that she has an "Animal Trust Fund" in the area. Money comes out of this 'kitty' if someone cannot pay the bill for their animal. The local and state business donate to it every year. She has a _'no gladiator in paws'_ will get turned away; policy."

Fitz didn't care to listen anymore and did his best to tune out Cy's ramblings. "Good for her Cyrus. I'm happy. It seems on paper, that she's happy. I am sure her family is proud."

"She never remarried Mr. President," Cyrus threw out. Fitz looked at him quickly and looked down at Rogue. She was in his lap, looking out the window. Fitz was about to comment, but the car began to slow down.

"Sir, we're almost there. You can see her hospital coming up now on your right," Tom told Fitz as the car began to slow down. He could now see the one floor long building. It was white, with red shutters. Flowers all in the front, and a wooden fence on the sides. A lot of land was behind it and he saw horses grazing in the grass and an obstacle course.

"Whoa," Fitz bellowed. Cyrus gave him a strange look. "She hated horses Cy. I wonder what changed her." Fitz then stated, "Tom pull across the street. I don't want her to notice these cars yet." Tom did what he was asked moved the SUV's. From where Fitz was parked he would see everything.

After some time passed, Cyrus began to get annoyed with Fitz. They had been there over an hour, and wanted to get this over with. He had things to do and sitting in a car, spying on his "wife' was not a good idea. "Mr. President," Cyrus addressed him formally.

"Yes," Fitz answered.

"How long are we going to wait? You are running a country and we need to handle this before someone finds out about her," Cyrus impatiently voiced his opinion.

"I know Cyrus. But I just can't go in there and demand to see her," Fitz told him. "She has patients to care for and a business to run."

"Really Sir. They are animals," Cyrus groaned his disapproval

"Not to her they're not," Fitz remembered vividly. "Don't ever let her hear you say that either. She will go for your jugular. Let's just wait till the opportunity arises," he finished just as he saw a woman riding a horse, come into view. She was taking the horse through the course in the back of the hospital. "It can't be. She was terrified of them." He told Tom he wanted to get out and see if it was her. He got out with Rogue and stood somewhere she couldn't see him.

He put Rogue down, holding her leash. Fitz looked on as the woman behind the fence, riding the horse practiced jumping over each obstacle. She was doing well but was having problems with one of the obstacles with three boards. Her friend called her name, and Fitz's eyes widened in shock.

"Is it really her," Fitz voiced out loud. He watched her make one more run through of the course and the horse this time wouldn't jump over that section at all. Fitz watched her come to a stop on the beautiful white horse she was riding, and take her helmet off. "Holy shit!"

"Mr. President," Cyrus asked him. He looked at the woman and realized it was his "wife."

She had changed. Her hair was still curly but half way down her back. It was in a long pony tail. Fitz watched her get off the horse, and she was wearing her scrubs. Her friend teased her about her riding attire and he watched her throw her hat at him.

"Oh come on," the unknown First Lady, said to her friend. "I did good Finn. It's not my fault Elsa won't jump it."

"It is to darling. If you want to beat Mirabelle Doyle, you have to relax on the course," her friend Finn explained. "Well show Miss Texas oil how we do things here in Alabama."

Fitz and Cyrus looked at each other. "You think it's one of the same." Cyrus grabbed his phone and checked sure enough it was one of the same. "Oh shit Sir, it is Hollis Doyle's daughter. This can't get any worse."

Just as the words left his mouth, Rogue got out of her harness and took off running. "Rogue come back here," Fitz yelled but could not stop her from going across the street. His "wife" saw Rogue running and jumped the fence. Fitz watched in horror as his "wife" ran out into the road, and grabbed Fitz's puppy just before a car came by and hit the puppy. It was a close call. Tom kept Fitz back and into his car before "the First Lady" noticed him.

"You and your damn dog," Cyrus grumbled.

"Shut it Cy. She saved her," Fitz said out of breath. "I never seen her doing anything like that before."

"Obviously she's changed."

Fitz glared at him and watched "his wife," talk to the motorist. She was still the same person he knew from long ago but she had changed. Her hair was still wild, little to no make-up, and she looked like she could care less what she looked like.

Rogue was in her arms, licking her face and nose. "It's okay darling. Where did you come from," she said to the dog. Fitz then instructed Tom to go and get her from 'his wife."

Tom walked over to Rogue and the First Lady. "Excuse Ma'am." She turned to him.

"Yes," Fitz's wife looked Tom up and down like she was ready to tan his hide. "My you look lost, can I help you honey?"

"Um," catching Tom off guard.

"Is this sweetheart yours," allowing Rogue to cuddle up to her more. The puppy was total mush in her arms. She placed her head in "his wife's" neck and nuzzled. Fitz watched closely in the car and was surprised. Normally Rogue did not like strangers.

"No Ma'am. She belongs to my boss," Tom explained. "He sent me over to get her."

"No," she answered. "You tell your boss is it," in her sweetest southern voice, "that if he wants her he'll after to wait till after 5:00 pm. I am taking," looking at her collar, "Rogue inside for an exam and some needed puppy attention."

"I'm sorry Ma'am but you can't do that," Tom said to her blocking her path. "Rogue belongs…,"

"I don't care if she belongs to the President of the United States," Fitz's wife blurted out. His window was lowered and he could hear her yelling at Tom. His lead agent looked terrified of her in pink Hello Kitty scrubs and Southern ways. "She stays here until I say otherwise darling. If your BOSS wants her, he can come get her when I say she's ready to go home. Down here in the South we take our pets seriously. Now leave me please, Rogue and I have work to do."

"Ma'am you need my contact information," Tom handed her a piece of paper with his number on it. He could not give her Fitz's cell phone for security reasons. Fitz's wife took the paper and read it. "Nice to meet you Tom. See you soon. And tell your boss if he does not know how to care for her properly, I will not give her back."

"Um," Tom replied. "I'll pass the message along." Tom watched her walk up to her friend and take Rogue inside her animal hospital. Tom walked back to Fitz and sat in the car. He leaned his head back and finally turned to face his boss. "Sir."

"So where's my dog," Fitz grinned.

"She refused to give Rogue back," Tom explained.

"I know Tom it's fine. We will stop by later and pick up Rogue. I heard her telling you off. This is going to be one reunion we won't forget anytime soon." Fitz leaned his head back. "This is great, I lose my dog - to the wife I didn't know I had, all on the first day. She is going to kill me. This is NOT going to be great."

**/**

"**Doc" Meets the President…**

As the "First Lady" walked back inside her clinic her lead nurse asked her who her new friend was. She told her who Rogue and that her owner would be back to get her after 5:00 pm.

"Okay Doc, let me take her," the nurse said and brought Rogue to a room for an exam. The "First Lady" went into the exam room and made sure that their new arrival was in tip top shape. She had been a Vet for some time and guess the puppy's breed and age.

After her exam, her nurse took her in the back for a bath, blow dry and to have her nails clipped and painted. "Doc" then let her run around in the back with the clinic animals to socialize Rogue. The rest of her day went by fairly quickly and it was soon 5:00 pm.

"Hey is Rogue's owner here yet," Doc asked in the back of the clinic. It was her and the nurse left over because it was now the end of the day. But her nurse didn't answer her. Her nurse was staring ahead, like she'd seen a ghost.

Rogue's owner, put his hand out and shook the nurse's hand. They exchanged pleasantries and she went back and got them. "She'll be right up with your dog Sir."

"Thank you," Fitz replied nicely. "Please don't tell I'm Rogue's owner," he said flashing a smile. The nurse just looked at him and nodded.

Rogue sensed Fitz was there and took off running from the back. Fitz bent down and picked her up in his arms. He was kneeling down petting Rogue when "Doc," or his wife entered the waiting room. She walked up to him, and said, "It seems Rogue is happy to see you Mr….,"

"Grant," Fitz answered, now standing up finally meeting his wife's gaze for the first time in over seven years. Their eyes locked and she felt her breath hitch, not believing who was standing before her. "But as you know now 'Doc' it's Mr. President."

/

**Yup I am going to leave you right in this place. The President finally saw his First Lady but you STILL HAVE NO IDEA who she is. (Send me your guesses but I won't tell you.) But you know she's a VET and lives in Alabama. Vermont-town County to be exact in town called Marmalade. (I have to keep VT alive somehow.)**

**You got a little bit of their history and a hint at why they split. There is more to come on their failed marriage in future chapters.**

**Now if you want to FINALLY know who the HELL Fitz is married to, make my email go nuts. If this story hits over 100 reviews, I will update sooner. So I throw this #PumpkinSeedChallenge down and let's see how my pumpkins do. **

**#HandleItPumpkins…I'm waiting for the Dings and Blings.**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins…Me's**

**P.S. I am also writing another #OlitzChristmasFic this year. If you think it's a good idea let me know. Already have a story line in mind. ;-)**


	3. And The First Lady Is

**Hello Darlings. To all my reviewers who helped this story reached over 100 reviews thank you. Without ALL of your #Crumbs, you would NOT be getting this update. **

**So no more #Fitz from me and read on. See if your predictions were correct. The FIRST two words of the chap will give you a clue WHO the 1****st**** Lady is. **

**Enjoy…Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 3: And The First Lady Is..."**

"**First Shots and First Glances…"**

"Hi."

"Hi."

"_What is he doing here," she wondered._

"_Why is here," she thought next._

"_He's not supposed to be here," she blinked a few times making sure this was really happening. _

"_How can he be here and the entire world not know about it. SHIT!" She was beginning to panic, looking at her ex-husband._

Her mouth dropped open as she catches his eyes. He looked the same but different. His hair was a tad bit longer, leaving some curls in the back. But in the front of his head, there was the one stray curl that even now he still hadn't been able to tame. Also to her surprise, he had no grey hairs.

Through his long sleeve shirt, she could see that he had been working out. His upper arms seemed defined and larger. As he moved his arm, "his wife" could see his biceps flexing under the material of his shirt. Her eyes travelled down to his lower arms, and they looked better than she remembered. Then quickly she glanced at his chest, and she could see his pectoral muscles. They were more pronounced and filled out his shirt nicely.

Fitz made a sound, causing her to focus right back to his face and eyes. His eyes even after all this time were still the same. She could always tell his moods by how blue his eyes became. Bright blue meant he was deliriously happy. Dark blue; almost navy in color, with his pupils huge, meant he wanted to take her right then and there. He did not want to wast another minute, not making love to her.

Grey-blue, Fitz was sad. She could see hints of grey streaks in his pupils when he was upset. The more something bothered him, grey and sometimes green emerged into his eyes. But when Fitz got pissed not only did his eyes pierce through her body, but the blue they changed into, to this day, probably could still make anyone shake in their boots.

As she looked into his eyes now, she only sadness. She didn't know why he could be sad, because he appeared to be happy. She had only seen him on TV, and could not believe that he was standing before her after all this time. Once they separated, both vowed to go in opposite directions, not contacting the other unless it was absolutely necessary.

This "no-contact" agreement, was supposed to help both of them move on with their lives. But now he was standing before her in the Animal Hospital she created. As Fitz gazed upon her, he realized that she too had changed. Her hair was longer than he ever remembered her having. It was half way down her back, with long curls. At a quick glance, he could see red highlights in it.

In her "Hello Kitty" scrubs, he could not make out much of her figure. The clothes were loose on her body but he could tell she still had a great body on her. The scrub shirt she wore was made with a "V-neckline." If Fitz didn't watch himself, he could see just enough of her cleavage.

As Fitz held her death stare, he remembered how her eyes used to haunt him in his dreams. After they separated, she would come in to him in the middle of the night. She would taunt Fitz, making him want her back. With one look from her deep brown eyes, Fitz would cave in and give her anything she desired in order to make her happy. Even after all this time, they still had an effect on him, and Fitz hated it.

In order to break the hold they had on another again, "Doc's" assistant spoke first. "Excuse me Doc, do you want to take Rogue and her owner into an exam room to go over her test results?" But her assistant didn't get an answer. She then waved Rogue's file in front of her and finally got her attention.

"What," Doc said to her assistant.

"Rogue. Exam room. Test results," her assistant repeated.

"Yes." Doc finally answered back. "Mr. President," his wife 'formally' addressed him. Fitz gave her the strangest look.

"Doc," Fitz said to her first. He swallowed quickly, not sure what else to say. He had Rogue in his arms, cradled like a baby. She whimpered to go back to "Doc." He look down at his puppy and smiled. "You want to go back to…," but he paused unable to say her name. Her name always soothed him, or made him feel better. But would it be the same.

Fitz gulped quickly and heard Rogue whimper again. She was struggling to get back to his wife. "You want Doc to hold you again," and he slowly walked up to her. Fitz raised his eyes and watched her open her arms so he could place Doc in them once again. They did not touch, but as Fitz closed in on her, their eyes stayed zoned in on the others.

Once Rogue was securely in "Doc's" arms, he backed up but only slightly. If Fitz wanted to, he could reach out, pet Rogue and touch his "wife." Rogue then snuggled her head in her neck and licked her chin, making her smile. Doc looked down at her and said, "That's a good girl. Come on let's tell your…,"she stopped and looked back up at Fitz.

"Your," Fitz asked.

"Owner," Doc finished. She wanted to say "Daddy," but didn't. "What we found? Come on Pumpkin," she called Rogue. Fitz smirked and watched her turn around with his dog in her embrace. Rogue's head was now on "Doc's" shoulder as she led them to a nearby exam room. She stood outside the door, and let Fitz walk inside the room.

His "wife" stood in its entrance holding Rogue. Her assistant handed her the file and she placed it by the computer. Fitz watched her every move, as she moved around the room, with his dog in his arms. Finally she placed Rogue on the exam table. "Can you hold onto her please? I don't want her to fall."

"Sure," Fitz answered. Just as his hands made contact with Rogue's fur, Doc moved away and went to sit at the computer station looking at her file. Fitz watched her for another minute. He could tell that she was uncomfortable, but kept right on searching. He moved over to the side of the exam table so he could watch what she was doing.

"Is everything okay with Rogue," Fitz asked Doc.

"Yes. You are lucky she was not killed today," Doc said to him, in a harsh tone. "If that car would be been going any faster, she would have been hit." Fitz swallowed. The thought of losing Rogue terrified him. "I know."

Doc turned and stared at him. Fitz backed away. "Then how come she wasn't leashed." Fitz heard the hatred in her voice and knew he was going to hear about it, among other things.

"She was leashed but slipped out," his voice broke. "You can ask my lead agent Tom if you don't believe me," Fitz bit his lip. Doc watched him closely and knew he was being honest.

"No it's fine. I believe you. It happens. Before you leave I'll have my assistant fit her for an appropriate harness that secures around her chest. That way she can't slip out of on you and get hurt. I know we have one's that will grow as Rogue gets bigger," Doc explained.

"Thanks," Fitz said genuinely.

"Has Rogue had her shots," Doc asked him next.

"Yes one set before she left the shelter," Fitz explained. Olivia raised her eyes, not realizing he got her from an animal shelter. Her mouth dropped open and she watched him closely. Fitz knew what she was thinking. "Yes I rescued her."

"Still Man of the People I see," Doc said to him, and turned away quickly. Doc had not said those words in so long and it brought back painful memories. She always called him that when they were married, and when he ran for Governor.

"I guess so," Fitz admitted.

"Well let's get Rogue her shots, and then you can give me what history you know on her," Doc told Fitz. "That way you can be on your way. Is that okay with you President Grant?"

Fitz then raised his eyes, hearing her call him by his title. "I think we're past the President Grant crap don't you agree?"

His "wife" didn't answer. She just crossed her arms, huffed out a breath, and starred at him. Both could feel the tension rising in the exam room. Rogue whimpered, making both Fitz and Doc smile at her.

She walked up to Rogue and got in her face. "Come on honey, let's get those nasty shots over and done with," ignoring Fitz's comment. Rogue licked her nose, making her giggle. Doc stood back up and looked at Fitz. She then went over the door. "Abby-Lynn can you bring the next round of Puppy shots for Rogue?

"Yes Ma'am," Abby-Lynn answered. "Be right there?" Doc's assistant walked into the exam room a minute later with Rogue's shots. She looked at Fitz. "Mr. President?"

"Abby," he replied cordially. "You look well."

"Thank you," she replied, going to help Doc. "As do you." Fitz smiled. Abby was the maid of honor at their wedding. It had been a long time since he seen her. When their marriage fell apart, her friendship with his 'wife' really helped.

"Abby can you help me hold Rogue. I don't want F—I mean President Grant to get bit and have the agents' arrest me or something," she looked up Fitz. Fitz heard her almost say his name, but didn't do anything. Abby nodded.

Doc went to the other side of the exam table that Fitz was on. She held his gaze as she approached. He moved back. She then pinched Rogue's fur and gave her the shots. The puppy didn't even cry, getting a treat out of Doc. She asked Fitz a few more questions about Rogue's history and typed everything into the computer.

"Abby can you take Rogue with you to find a cute harness she won't slip out of for him please," Doc instructed.

"My pleasure." Abby-Lynn looked at Fitz. "Do you have a color preference Sir?"

"Whatever L…," he stopped himself from saying his wife's name. She raised her eyes, almost daring him to finish saying it but he didn't. "I mean which ever Doc thinks would look cute on her." Abby smiled politely and walked out with Rogue in her arms.

**/**

"**Why are you here?"**

Once Abby cleared the room and left them alone, Fitz and "Doc" stood there watching one another. Both agreed to live separate lives when they "divorced." Fitz stayed in "his world" and Doc in "her world." They lived so far apart, both really didn't have to worry about seeing the other, even at events.

Doc did not socialize in the political DC circles that Fitz did, nor care too. That wasn't the life she wanted anymore. She thought she did at one time in her life, when they were first married and happy. There was nothing she would not have done to help Fitz realize his political dreams of being Governor of California and eventually the Presidency.

She loved him that much and Fitz felt the same for her. When they first met, Fitz was visiting with his family in Alabama. They had an estate down there in Marmalade - The Carmichael Plantation. His father bought it as a wedding gift for his mother, who he adored. The summer that Fitz met "Doc" his life was forever changed.

He was 9 years her senior, but that didn't bother either one bit. Fitz was 30 and "his wife" just turned twenty-one. Their families adored their relationship. After Fitz's family went back to Santa Barbara, Fitz stayed behind in Marmalade to be close to her. Finally after a year of dating, he proposed, and they were married six months later, on the plantation.

The Plantation was known for growing cotton, and still does so to this day. His father thought about changing the plantation from growing cotton to something else, but realized that if he did so, many locals would be out of a job. The Carmichael Plantation was one of the biggest suppliers of cotton to manufactures in the area. "Big Jay" as his workers called him, did not want to be the cause of people losing their jobs.

So instead, his father added another cotton field, hired more workers, and incentives if the workers stayed on his pay roll. Big Jay was well liked in the community because of this, and it was locally known that President Fitzgerald Grant III was his son. The Plantation was kept in his mother's maiden name, "Carmichael" not to attract un-wanted attention to the area.

Fitz had not been in the area since they moved to Santa Barbara. His wife graduated college one year after they got married, and she applied to a Veterinarian school in California. When she got accepted, they moved out west. Two years into the program, she was doing so well, that her professors, allowed her to begin an internship at one of the local animal hospitals.

She was thrilled but towards the end her internship, Fitz decided since his father was Governor of California, he wanted to take his place. She backed him one-hundred percent. As the beginnings of his campaign started to take form, before the next election she found out some exciting news that changed both of their lives.

But this news was bittersweet when she was hired to work in the hospital as a Vet Assistant. Due to her long hours and helping Fitz start up his campaign for Governor, this is when everything went pear shaped. Both of them placed blame on the other, and never recovered. Fitz was not there for her, and she didn't forgive him for it. They began to fight, not have sex, and sleep in other rooms.

Finally after six months, they both decided to divorce. Fitz didn't want to let her go, and she didn't either but neither one saw any other way. They tried counselling but it only made them fight more. When it came time to sign the papers, neither one could be around the other. Both lawyers took care of things, and filed the papers with the courts.

His "wife" moved back to Alabama, finished school and made herself better in every way. Fitz did also, but neither opened their heart to love again. She tried dating, but it didn't amount to much. Fitz finally moved on and was ready to take the final step with his girlfriend, and would be if he wasn't still married.

"Doc" became uncomfortable under his gaze and began cleaning up the room. To break her concentration so they could finally talk. "Can we at lease talk now?"

She stopped and was met with an apprehensive look. His eyes were filled with concern and she didn't understand why. "Sure. My office is this way." As she lead him out the door, she asked, "Do your agents need to check the area if it's safe?"

Fitz looked at Tom and he went down the hall to her office. He nodded and Doc led him the rest of the way. Fitz walked in her office first and then she was behind him.

Fitz walked over to her desk and finally leaned against it. "You still do that…even now?" He noticed what he was doing and shrugged his shoulders up and down. "I bet you do that on the Resolute desk too don't you." Fitz tried to hide the smile that crept on his face but couldn't. She did still know him.

"So," he said first, hoping to get her to relax. "How are you?"

"No Hi. Hello. How are you," she threw back, without missing a beat. Fitz shook his head, and placed both hands next to him. He let out a breath and watched her a few more moments.

"I said HI when you first saw me," he answered, "Remember?"

"Yes." She folded her arms. "Why are you here? You are not supposed to be here. We agreed remember?"

"I know but I had to see you," Fitz admitted, hoping to not get into an argument.

"See me for what," she asked shocked. "Did you want to make sure I was still alone so you could rub your snotty girlfriend in my face," she shot back.

Fitz raised his eyes. "You know about her."

"It's all over the news. I expected you to propose by now," and Fitz raised his eyes. "Wait is this what this is about. Are you asking my permission to re-marry? You want my opinion of Miss Fancy Pants?"

"I am not here because of her so to speak. I didn't come here to fight with you Livy," he finally said her name.

"I am NOT your LIVY anymore. She died the day I…," she couldn't finished the statement. "I haven't been in a long time. You lost the right to call me that a long time ago Mr. President," she hissed."

"Mr. President really," Fitz thundered. "You can't even say my name can you Liv? It's been over seven years."

"I know that. You think I don't remember it FITZ," she screamed his name. Her emotions were now being to take form. She wanted him gone. "Why the hell are you here? If you are not here to warn me that you are getting married again, then why have you come?" Fitz placed his head down, unable to look at her. "You got married again without anyone knowing didn't you?"

Fitz chuckled at her comment. "I can't do that darling," throwing a southern accent on the last word. "I am the President of the United States, Livy.

"STOP CALLING ME LIVY. FITZGERALD," she screamed. "She's dead to you. Now I am going to ask, you why the hell are you here?"

"Fine, the quicker I show you this, I can leave," Fitz got up from her desk and saw Tom standing outside the door. He handed him the file and Fitz went back inside. As Fitz began to close the door he heard Cyrus. "Cyrus?"

"Sir we have a situation," Cyrus told him. "It's about this matter?" Olivia heard Cyrus voice and opened her office door.

"Hello Cyrus," she said to him.

"You remember me," he asked shocked.

"Yes. I am not surprised you are still trying to control my hus…I mean Ex-husband." Olivia said as she looked at both of them.

Cyrus looked down and saw the folder in Fitz's hand, knowing he had not done anything yet. "You haven't asked her to sign them yet," Cyrus practically yelled at Fitz. "Why the hell not?"

Olivia squinted. "Sign what?"

"I was getting to it Cyrus," Fitz admitted. "We were just catching up."

"Ah huh," Cy groaned finally looked at Fitz. "You need to handle this Sir before it's too late," Cyrus instructed Fitz. Fitz huffed and turned back to Olivia who was growing more frustrated with him.

"What in heaven's name to want me to sign," she asked Fitz. "I haven't seen you in over seven years and what could you possibly want."

Fitz was about to explain when Cy's phone rang. "Patrick is on the phone." Fitz thanked him and went into another room and to talk to him.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU WON'T SIGN OFF ON IT," Fitz screamed. "I need my divorce finalized."

Justice Patrick Keating, a Supreme Court Justice that Fitz nominated, who was on the other line. He then told Fitz, "Mr. President before I agree to finalize your divorce I want to meet the current First Lady of the United States of America. It is my right. Now I want you to bring her to DC and I'll let you know my decision," Patrick explained.

"Patrick you realize that I am the President right," Fitz explained to him. "You are not supposed to tell me what to do."

"Yes I know who you are. You are the Commander and Chief of the Armed Forces and my President. But this is a personal matter and you are NOT asking me as the Leader of the Free World. You are asking me as a man, who wants to be free of his first wife, so you can ask your girlfriend to marry you. My answer is NO. Bring the current First Lady to DC. I want to meet her for myself. I will let you know my decision AFTER I meet her. This country HAS a First Lady Sir and I want to meet her before you go and get yourself a new one," Patrick told Fitz. He then hung up.

"This keeps getting better," Fitz grumbled and walked back to Olivia's office.

**/**

**And the First Lady is….**

Fitz stepped back into Olivia's office and shut her door. He still had the folder in his hand, trying to think of a way to explain to her that they were legally still married and that SHE indeed IS the First Lady of the United States.

He felt sick and knew she would go off on him, as soon as she found out. This was the first time they had seen each other in such a long time, and he really didn't want to fight anymore. "Olivia," he stammered. "Look I don't want to fight with you. That is not why I came all the way down here."

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes. "So why are you here then? You stay in your world and I stay in mine. That is what we agreed on. I don't understand why you flew all the way down here."

Not sure what else to say, he told her, "I did it to make sure you were safe."

"Safe from what," she asked him baffled. "Who the hell would be coming after me? I am not the girl you save darling. I thought YOU were well aware of that," she folded her arms across her desk.

"I remember," Fitz half smiled. "Look I came down here because…," he started to say when Tom knocked and came into the room. Just as Tom entered, her cell phone and the hospital's phone started going crazy. He stood in front of the door with an agent on the other side.

"What the hell is going on," she voiced in frustration. She tried to leave the room to find Abby but Tom wouldn't allow her to leave. "Get out of my way please?"

"I am sorry Ma'am but I can't do that," Tom told her.

"Why the hell not," Olivia tried to get past him but he would not move.

Tom then looked at Fitz. "I'm sorry Sir but we have to move you and the First Lady to a secure location."

Olivia looked at Fitz. "First Lady! I thought you said you didn't remarry yet."

Fitz ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't."

"So if you didn't re-marry, who the hell is the First Lady?. Are you married and no one knows," Olivia then walked up to him and causing Fitz to swallow quickly. "Let me guess Miss Prissy Pants doesn't know you have a wife."

"Oh she knows," Fitz admitted. Cyrus then came into the room.

"Sir we have to move you and Mrs. Grant to a secure location. We have to move now," Cyrus looked at Fitz then Olivia.

"Cyrus darling," Olivia voiced. "I am not Mrs. Grant. I have not been Olivia Grant in a long time."

"Mr. President," Tom said as he listened in his ear piece. "We need to move you and the First Lady to Air Force One now."

Olivia still had no idea what was going on around her. She had no idea why they were calling her Mrs. Grant. They had divorced a long time ago. She then looked at Cyrus and Fitz and saw the look they gave each other. "Are you two going to tell me what in heaven's name is going on?"

Abby then began calling her name. "Let her in here now," Olivia bellowed and Tom moved aside and let Abby into her office.

"Liv you seriously need to turn on the TV," Abby said reaching for the remote. Abby switched to the local news. She was about to ask why until she saw BNC cut into the local broad cast.

"_This is Kimberly Mitchell with BNC news reporting. The American People have prayed for a long time for President Grant to finally find love, get married and gain a First Lady worthy of his heart. Turns out we got our wish. A source close to the Grant Administration has discovered that the President is indeed married and has a FIRST LADY!"_

Olivia turns to Fitz. "You said you didn't get married."

"Livy I didn't come down flaunt another woman in your face. I came down here because…," he stopped when he heard.

"_The White House has not confirmed the First Lady's identity but through a reliable source we have a name for you."_

"Oh hell," Fitz said. He looks at Olivia and braces himself for what will happen next. "It turns out darling you and I are still hitched," and shows her their un-finalized divorce decree.

"Excuse me," she squeaks. "What do you mean still hitched? We are not still married Fitzgerald. I can't be your wife." Her head was spinning.

Abby then yells. "Olivia you are the First Lady honey…Look!"

Olivia turns pale as she sees and hears the reporter on BNC say, _"President Grant is still apparently married to Alabama Veterinarian Olivia Carolyn Pope…or should we say Olivia Carolyn Grant. Their divorce never went through America and because of it we FINALLY have a FIRST Lady."_

"Liv," Fitz says as he walks up to her.

"You mean after all this time I AM STILL YOUR WIFE," she screams. "We are still married."

"Yes," Fitz answers.

"So that makes me…," Olivia couldn't finish her next sentence. She looks at Fitz. "Say it."

"Liv," he begs.

"No SAY IT DAMMIT!"

"My Wife," Fitz finally says it out loud making it real. "And the First Lady of the United States of America."

/

***Drops plate of Southern Fried Chicken and runs….**

**So there you have it. The First Lady is NONE other than, OLIVIA CAROLYN POPE…okay Grant, but you get it. To all of you that thought it was her, you were RIGHT! I thought about really flipping it and making him married to someone else. But there is not another story like this on fanfic and I wanted to do something REALLY different. **

**FITZ is really the POTUS and married to Olivia in this story. And to the 2 reviewers "SeptemberMom" and "BeckyPo" who guessed the movie this in based on. You surprised me. To everyone else…I won't spoil it for you.**

**So now you know WHO the first lady is, and I hope I did not disappoint. I beg you to make my EMAIL go CRAY CRAY if you want more. IshIsGoingToGetReal now.**

**Peace, Love and Pumpkins…**

**Me's**


	4. Southern Hospitality

**Well hello loves. I tried and succeeded in updating another story besides my Xmas Fic. I hope it continues. But "Mr. President There is A Santa Claus" is my first priority at the moment. I want to keep you in the #FitzMas season but I hope this helps too.**

**So leave me some #Jam and #Marmalade on your way out, if you want more. I think you will.**

**Take Care…Me's**

**Chapter 4: Southern Hospitality…**

Olivia heard the words come out his mouth, but still couldn't believe them. The news footage was on replay on every channel announcing that the President of the United States – was indeed a married man. She looked on the TV screen and saw the tag at the bottom of the screen with her name.

"_Olivia Carolyn Pope (Grant) – First Lady of the United States. Wife of Fitzgerald Grant III. President of the United States of America."_

She picked up the remote and put on another channel.

"_President Grant is a married man. Olivia Pope, Alabama Veterinarian is the First Lady."_

She blinks quickly, staring the TV, like she is some kind of nightmare. She again changes the channel, thinking it may help. She sees and hears this;

"_America's hope and dreams have come true. We have a First Lady. President Grant has a wife!"_

She flips to another network. Olivia sees her name flash across the screen, and feels the walls in her office begin to close in around her.

"_From small town Veterinarian - to First Lady of the United States. Olivia Carolyn Pope just became the countries – no the Worlds most sought after woman. She is definitely being cursed throughout the world by millions of woman for stealing perhaps the World's Most Eligible Bachelor. And President Grant is one good looking man," _she heard the news anchor gush on the screen.

This can't be happening. How can this be true? Their divorce was "finalized" seven years ago. She could feel everyone's eyes on her in the room. Fitz was keeping his distance. He figured if he attempted to touch her, she flip out on him even more.

"Liv," Abby called her name. She looked at Fitz, Cyrus, and then to the Secret Service agent – Tom. He was listening in his head piece, and she knew it wasn't good. Abby walked in front of her friend. Abby made motions to get her attention but all she could do was stare blankly at the TV.

"Liv," she waved her hands in front of her face, but Olivia was unresponsive. She walked up to Fitz. "How in the hell can you two still be married? It's not possible."

Fitz turned to face Abby. "Well it is Abby. You think I want this. We let each other go. She didn't want me anymore. Olivia made that point clear when the papers were signed. Neither one of us were even there. Our lawyers did it all," he whispered.

"You come with me," Abby gestured to Fitz for him to follow her. Tom tried to stop her from leaving, but Fitz nodded signaling that it was okay. Cyrus left the room to make another phone call to find out what was going on with the story being leaked.

Fitz then asked Tom to stay with Olivia for protection. "She won't hurt me Tom. Don't worry."

"You want to make a bet on that darling," Abby sneered as they walked out of the room. She winked at Tom, making him shift in his shoes. They went in the adjoining room, and she shut the door.

"Explain Fizzy boy," Abby sneered crossing her arms.

"Fizzy really," Fitz countered. "I'm the President."

"No Shit Sherlock," she huffed. "I don't care if I am overstepping my place but right now I am NOT talking to the President of the United States. I am talking to my best friend's not-so-ex-husband. She is finally happy, and moving on. How the hell can you do this to her now?"

"You think I want to be her husband," Fitz threw back. "You actually think I want to be married to her still. I'm indifferent Abby. I made peace with the fact that she didn't want us anymore seven years ago."

"Is that what you really think what happened? That she didn't want you," Abby said to him. "She never stopped wanting you Fitz."

"She wouldn't let me touch her Abby. I tried to get my wife back and she wouldn't let me in. You know what that does to a man," Fitz couldn't believe he was saying this to her of all people.

"You hurt her. It wasn't her fault everything went pear shaped. It was both of you. You wouldn't let her in either Fitz. When she needed you most, you were not there. You were too busy running for Governor of California." Abby shouted. "You ruined her."

"She ruined me," Fitz screamed. "You think I wanted to lose my wife, our…" he couldn't say the words. "I lost everything that day Abby. It's taken me this long to move on. Why, when I am finally happy with a woman that wants me, would I come down here and do this to us both?"

"I don't know. Maybe you just wanted to rub Miss Prissy Pants in her face. I can see her fake smile from here Mr. President. You chose well," Abby snickered. "You don't look at her, the way you STILL look at Liv," she pointed out.

"You don't know what you are talking about," he huffed in defiance. "This is bull shit."

"Oh yah. I saw how you looked at her in the waiting and exam room. You are STILL in love with her Fitz. Even after all this time, you STILL belong to Olivia." She walked closer to him and got into his face. "Deny it all you want, but remember I know you both better than you realize. You will NEVER be over her. If you were, you would have popped the question to Miss Prickle Pants by now."

"That is NOT her name Abigail," he scoffs. She was really pissing him now. "Her name is Melanie Hollingsworth. She's perfect me and this country."

"Now darling," she touched his cheek, shocking the hell out of Fitz. "If you believe that load of horse shit, than all your degrees have done you no good. You just keep right on deluding yourself Fizzy. Miss Melanie is no Olivia Pope. The life changing, painful, border line explosive extraordinary love with Liv, is not something that just vanishes. Do you really think, that's something you can just push aside and hide?"

"You full of it," Fitz said moving away. "I came down here to finalize the divorce Abby. I was supposed to be asking Mellie to marry me this weekend. I am shouldn't be here with you all," he leaned against the wall. "You actually think I'd be here if I had a choice?"

"You are the most Powerful Man in the World," she reminded him. "Are you trying to tell me that you couldn't send someone down here, give Liv the papers, and have her sign them again?" Fitz just stared at Abby unable to say a word.

Abby grinned wickedly, knowing she was right. "Ah huh, you wanted to see her for yourself. You found out Liv was STILL your wife and that fact alone, sent you running South for the winter, down here to see her for yourself."

"I don't have to listen to this Abigail," Fitz said going to the door.

"No then tell me I'm wrong," she countered. "Why didn't you send Cyrus, or an aide? Why did come yourself?"

"I wanted to make sure she was safe," Fitz grumbled. "If I had not had been here and this story would have broke," he paused. "Someone could have hurt her." Abby heard the fear in his voice. "Plus I at least owed this to her in person. I couldn't have her find out from someone else that she was still my wife."

Fitz sat in a chair and leaned his head against the wall. Abby then said, "That she is. So what are you going to do?"

"Do?" Fitz raised his eyes. "I have to take her to DC. The judge won't finalize the papers until he meets her. Even if she signs the papers, she has to come back with me on Air Force One."

"Are you out of your FREAKING MIND? You just can't TAKE her away. She'll never allow it," Abby pointed out to Fitz.

"Olivia doesn't have a say in this Abby. She has to come home with me. If she doesn't, we will never be free of the other. There's no other way," he solemnly met her eyes.

"Well you best brace yourself Mr. President, because it's going to take more than you and the Secret Service to get her to leave willingly. She won't go with you. She is not the same woman anymore," Abby breathed out. "She's changed."

Fitz looked up at Abby and then got up and gazed out the window. He could see the ground of the hospital she created, on her own. She did this without him, anyone for that matter. He couldn't be more proud of her, but yet a part of him wished he could have been here with her to see her fulfill her lifelong dream.

This was the life she wanted, hoped for. He knew she had fought hard to get to where she is today. Now he had to pull her away. Fitz for the life of him could not figure out why Justice Patrick Keating would not sign off on those divorce papers. It was just a formality. Fitz didn't want Olivia to be his First Lady, any more than she wanted that role and title.

However, seeing her again made him realize that she indeed had changed. She hated and feared horses when they were married. He begged her countless times to let him take her for a ride, but she never gave in. Now looking out her back window, he can see the horse stables and "Elsa" grazing. Watching her a few moments on the course earlier was amazing.

"She's good you know," Abby said as she walked up to him.

"I know. I saw her riding earlier," was all Fitz said.

"Oh. Well go handle it things with Olivia so she can move on too. She's finally trying to be happy Fitz. You should be proud," as she walked to the door. Fitz nodded and then walked out of the room.

**/**

**I AM NOT YOURS….**

As Fitz entered her office, he found her sitting on the window sill. Tom had stayed with her like he promised and Cyrus still had not returned. She had not said a word to anyone since the news broke that she was the First Lady.

"Tom we need the room," Fitz instructed.

"Sir I'll be right outside but we need to move before the…," Tom whispered. Fitz agreed but if he moved Olivia now it would not go well for anyone.

Tom told Fitz to "take his time" but not to linger either. Fitz heard the urgency in his voice and knew both of them needed to be moved quickly.

Olivia heard Fitz and his agent whispering but she just tuned everything and everyone out. Rogue sat in her lap and she lazily stroked behind her ears. The sight warmed Fitz's heart, because the puppy didn't warm up to strangers easily.

As Olivia sat there blank staring out her window, she gazed over at her phone and saw all the missed calls and texts since the story broke. Her parents tried to phone her. She texted both of the back stating that she didn't want to see or talk to anyone.

Finn Danbridge, her close friend and Vet she worked with also saw the news. He phoned quickly and left a message on both her office phone and cell. Olivia listened to them both and hung up. Finn and Olivia had met after her "divorce" from Fitz. They had never dated, but she was well aware of his feelings towards her.

They met during the last year of her residency. He was already working for a local Vet and when Olivia finished, he helped her get a job. Finn knew she was just getting through a painful divorce and never pushed her to go out with him. They did go to dinner, and movies together, but it was never a date.

Her phone started chime again. Fitz looked down and noticed Finn's name. "Who's Finn?"

Olivia side eyed him. She could hear the jealousy in his voice. "My partner," her answer was short and to the point. But it was how she said it, that caught Fitz's attention.

"I thought you weren't seeing anyone," Fitz stood in front of her desk with his hands placed in his pockets. He saw this Finn outside when she was riding Elsa. The way he hugged her, made him think that there was something more going on. Olivia felt his eyes on her, and she shifted further away from him.

"I'm not dating anyone Mr. President. But if I was, it's none of your business," Olivia voiced in anger.

"Olivia I don't want to fight with you. I just came to here to…," and that is when she turned to face him. Immediately his vocal chords clamped down in his throat and he lost the ability to speak. In her eyes he saw sadness, and hatred of the like he'd never seen before.

"You came down here to what- to flaunt Miss Melanie in my face. What is she on Air Force One sipping wine waiting for her man to come home to her," the way the words came out of Olivia's mouth, were laced with anger, and distain. "Don't screw with me Fitzgerald. I am in no mood. I signed your damn papers, you can leave now. You back to where you came from and have your happy life with a fake wife and kids."

Fitz's mouth dropped open. She signed the papers again. He was free, well not really until Justice Keating finalized them. He walked up to on her desk and saw that she indeed did sign every spot. He swallowed quickly, and braced himself on the desk, feeling the pain all over again.

Unable to keep her tears at bay, she walked past him. He reached out and touched her hand, causing Olivia to whip around widely and stare at him. "Don't touch me," she breathed out. She couldn't breathe with him touching her. Even after all this time, the slightest touch from him, still has the same powerful, all consuming, craving, effect on her body.

He held onto her small hand, unable to let it go. The moment his skin felt hers, that same jolt of electricity returned. This is the kind of electricity that knocks you on your ass, and sends you half way across the room, unable to breath. It's powerful, and still to this day like anything he's ever felt with any other woman.

It's the type of connection he was positive was lost between them, not returning between because she never allowed him to get close to her again. Olivia refused to allow him to get close to her long enough to make contact. She rejected any advance he made back then.

Olivia met his gaze, swallowed hard, and she felt it too. She could believe that after all this time, he still had this hold on her body, mind, everything. Fitz laced his fingers with hers, and began to pull her closer. His mind was screaming, "Let her go," but his heart could not.

Every cell, organ, muscle craved the skin contact from her for years after they split, and now she's in her presence, just holding her hand, he can't let go. She tried to resist him. Olivia's breathing began to quicken. She dug her feet into the floor, hoping it would stop Fitz from get closer.

"Let me go. I signed the papers. You need to leave," she said to him in a shaky voice. His hand began to lightly rub circles on her skin. It was the lightest of touches. This movement used to calm her long ago, but now it caused pain. She had to get away from him. His presence was too much for her to handle.

Fitz felt her resisting and began to walk towards her. She pulled her hand out of his grasp, but he still came closer. "Liv," he whimpered her name.

"Don't," she flung her hands up by her face, an attempt to keep the distance between them. She closed her eyes and kept backing up until she hit the wall behind her. All she had to do was make it to the door, and she could run away from him- them.

Olivia refused to allow this man back into her life, and turn her into the person she used to be. She struggled to let go of her love for him. She fought her fantasies that they could ever get back what they lost. She purged all her feelings for him long ago.

She told herself that NO MAN would ever control her mind, body, and soul again. Olivia Carolyn Pope did not and HAD NOT belonged to anyone in over seven years, and it wasn't going to happen again. She fought her demons and let Fitz go. It was what he wanted.

He wanted to be free so he could move on with someone worthy. Someone that could be the wife he wanted – no needed in HIS world. Olivia is not the "political wife" who stands by her man, shakes hands, smiles, and allows pieces of herself to get lost along the way. She didn't plan parties, get dolled up in a fancy dress, or plant gardens.

Fitz told her when they met and married he wanted to be in politics; to run for Governor and then the Presidency. He assured her that he didn't want her to change who she was. But after they married, and he started running for Governor, she saw a change in him. He wanted it more than anything, and but she wanted her dreams too.

He tried to give her the world, not allowing her to change. But deep down she knew she had too. Perfect political wives didn't work in Vet clinics, operating on animals, saving lives that were not of the two-legged variety. She wore scrubs with Hello Kitty, The Care Bears, My Little Pony, Cats, Dogs and any other animal she could think of.

She didn't go to a hairstylist for her hair. It was natural, a mess of curls, and if she felt like it hair products to calm the frizz. She was loud, noisy, and could care less if she offended anyone with her southern charms.

That is what she thought made Fitz fall in love with her so deeply and desperately. They were from different worlds on the outside but yet the same. It was inside the both of them was where it mattered. Their hearts, souls, minds, and bodies were made for each other in every way.

Every single time they held each other, made love, kissed, touched slightly, it was as if everything ceased to exist. The world faded away, and it was just Fitz and Livy. In those moments he was not running for Governor and her, his "Southern Belle." Nothing else mattered when they were in the other's presence.

When Fitz or Olivia walked into a room they immediately felt the other person, before a word was ever spoken. From the moment they met, it had been that way. Olivia felt Fitz watching her from across the room, and her life has never been the same. They were magnets being pulled to the other in an attraction she had never felt before.

It is the reason why, in this very moment she wanted to run. She looked away as he approached her. If she allowed Fitz in her personal space, she would fall apart. All the walls she placed around herself would come crumbling down, if he touched her again. She could not allow him to come back into her life and let that happen. She fought incredibly hard to break free from his hold on her.

Fitz's mind was telling him to back away, but his heart was controlling his feet. Each step he took to be close to her again, he felt himself breathing, coming alive for the first time in seven years. He vowed not to touch her, but as soon as they touched, every part of him responded.

"Livy," he said to her. "I'm...,"

"You're what," she knew what he wanted to say but it was too late. "Don't you dare tell me that you are sorry? I don't want to hear you lame ass apology Mr. President."

Fitz stopped just an arm's length away from her. All he had to do was reach out and touch her again. He placed his hands inside his pockets, to steady himself. "Livy please," he begged.

"I am NOT YOUR LIVY," she screamed at the top of her lungs. "She died the day you accused and laid all the blame on me for the collapse of our marriage." Fitz just stared at her unable to say a word. "But need I remind you Mr. President that it takes two to tango, and it was JUST not my fault."

"You pushed me away," Fitz blasted.

"Is that what this is about," she mocked walking away from him. "You expected me to forgive you for the things you said just like nothing. Did you really think I was going to let you anywhere near me, after you threw nasty things in my face? Just remember Fitzgerald, when you had that one finger pointed at me there are THREE back at you."

"Olivia I didn't come here to fight," he groaned.

"No you came here to put point out that we ARE still married. Instead of sending someone down here and have me sign these papers again you came yourself. Why so you could throw your "politically perfect" girlfriend in my face? Is she everything you ever dreamed Mr. President?"

Fitz had never heard her talk this way before. The hatred in her voice caused his heart to break. Did she really hate him that much? "You must really hate me," he finally said the words. He watched her stare at him.

"For loving you enough to let you go," Fitz finally made himself say the words. "So this is done. We are finally over."

Not sure what else to say, she said "Finally." Her voice was betraying her, and Fitz heard it. Did she really want the divorce? Yes they both thought they were not husband and wife but to find out that they really were, was it worth trying again to make it work.

"Good."

**/**

**Home to D.C….**

"Good, now leave and go home to Melanie," rolling her eyes and walked away. "I am sure she'll make the perfect First Lady."

"I can't," he grumbled out under his breath.

"Well why the hell not," she was growing more impatient. She wanted him to leave.

"Because the judge won't finalize the papers if he does not meet you," Fitz begrudgingly voiced.

"Excuse me," she asked in disbelief. "What do you mean meet me?"

"He wants to see the current First Lady before the papers become official."

"Fine turn on the computer, and he can see me. Then we can be done with this and then you can leave me alone," she began to go to her desk and wake up the computer. "Call him and have him meet us on line."

"That won't do it."

"Why the hell not," she asked.

"Supreme Court Justice Keating wants to meet you in person Liv," he finally told her.

"Are you out of your freaking mind? I am not going home or anywhere with you Mr. President."

"Here we go," Fitz groaned walking away. "Yes you are."

"No."

"You think I actually want you up there. I don't Liv. But if you don't come Justice Keating won't sign the papers and free us from each other. Trust me the sooner I am free of you the better," he said the words.

"You can't make me go anywhere Fitz. I am not yours," Olivia crossed her arms and starred at him. No one told her what to do.

Fitz walked to the door and called Tom to come inside. "Tom is she the First Lady." Tom nods. "If her presence is requested in DC by Justice Keating and myself, does she have to appear?" Tom agrees. "And what will happen if she does not comply?"

"Sir," Tom asked hesitantly.

"Tom what will happen if MY WIFE, the First Lady," making himself cringe, "refuses to comply with this request?"

"She will be taken by force," Tom looks at the President and then to Olivia.

"Go ahead and try Darling," Olivia challenged Tom. "You may be an agent, but I bet I can lay you flat on your ass. You lay ONE FINGER on me, I'll personally chop off your Secret Service Balls and send them home to your Momma."

Tom visibility backed up when he saw her pull a surgical blade out from her desk. "You attempt to touch me Tom, you'll never have kids. I will peal you like a grape. Call it a touch of Southern Hospitality."

Fitz raised his eyes, not believing she threatened his head agent. Tom had all the training in the world but to see him fear a five foot two woman, that is probably only 110 pounds soak and wet was a sight to behold. He had never seen this side of her before, and he found it a turn on.

"Are we clear Agent Stanton," Olivia voiced.

"Yes Ma'am," Tom replied respectfully. He looked at Fitz. "I am sorry Sir but she is all yours," and promptly left the room.

"Olivia, you are coming back to DC with me on Air Force One," he began to walk in her direction.

"No."

"I don't have time for this," he began to walk in her direction. "You want me gone. Out of your life then you are coming with me. Come hell or high water Olivia you are getting on that plane." He had enough. Another agent not afraid of Olivia came into the room and insisted that the move now.

"What's going on," she asked them.

"The Press is coming. They know who you are and if we don't get you out of here now, the place will be swarmed. We have to go Olivia," Fitz explained. He knew she was not ready for the kind of publicity that would ensure if they saw her.

She thought about it and agreed. "Fine but let me get a few things."

Fitz agreed and Olivia saw Abby and told her what was going on. She ran outside and closed the gates to the clinic so the Press could not get close to the building. When she ran outside, Abby heard the sirens coming in their direction. "Oh hell," she grumbled and locked the gates.

Abby ran inside a few moments later, and Cyrus was now with Fitz in the waiting room. He was growing impatient and he just wanted to get out of there. Rogue was running around and whining to go towards the back of the clinic. The puppy knew something was back there.

"Abby what is back there," Fitz asked.

"Is just the storage room Sir. I'll go get Liv," she said to him. The moment Abby walked off Rogue began to whine. Abby stopped and picked up Rogue to take her along. Fitz didn't mind.

A few minutes later, Abby came back as white as a ghost. Fitz seeing the fear in her face and eyes knew something was wrong. "Abby?"

"Elsa's gone," she said first.

"What do you mean Elsa's gone," Cyrus spoke first. "Who the hell is Elsa?"

"Olivia's horse," Abby looked at Fitz and he knew.

"Holy Shit Fuck," Fitz screamed out and looked at Tom.

"Tom you and the agents find Olivia and bring MY WIFE back here now!"

**/**

***Drops Jar of Jam and Runs!**

**Yup my little darlings, that is it. Now you are just going to have to wait till the next chapter to find out #WhereIsOliviaGrant (because she IS his wife.)**

**This chapter was difficult to write for me because of their argument. I know you want them to make up, because of ALL the angst we see on TV, but all this heartache has a purpose. You just have to trust me. I rather write "fluff" but that will come in time.**

**So leave me #Crumbs if you want more. The more my email goes bananas, the sooner you get the next chapter. Be on the lookout for my XmasFic. It's going to get updated over the weekend.**

**Peace, Love and Pumpkins…with Jam on Top.**

**Me's**


End file.
